Motion Sickness
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: Sasuke may not be all that Naruto thinks he is. Sasuke is leading a double life with his oppressive brother, Itachi. When things are set in motion, can they ever be stopped? SasuNaru. ItaSasu.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

This is a story I started writing a while ago and I wanted to repost it because I've been editing it and I changed the direction in which I want it to go. So bear with me here because this is now the second story that I have on the go.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke had been walking for a while. He found himself walking past a group which looked to be crowded around someone. He would've continued walking if he hadn't heard that voice. That voice that captivated him so completely that it was all he could to do walk closer to take in more of that smooth silky voice. He had to know who the boy singing was. He _needed_ to know.

There was a gap in the crowd and Sasuke inched his way closer to see him. He almost regretted it. Almost. Sasuke tried to ignore the looks he was given and concentrated on finding out who was singing. Instead of asking, Sasuke decided to just stand and listen to the hauntingly beautiful voice.

Sasuke's eyes flew open when the singing stopped. He almost said something, but was stopped when he took in his profile; bright, almost blindingly bright, yellow hair, and three slashes across either of his cheeks. They looked to be scars or possibly birthmarks. His eyes were closed, Sasuke longed to see his eyes. In a matter of moments it was as if Sasuke whole life now depended on learning everything he could about the blonde haired mystery.

.

.

Naruto could feel everyone watching him, he opened his eyes to meet dark, obsidian orbs. Naruto lost his thoughts in those eyes for only a few moments. He didn't notice that the group around him had quieted and were now staring at the two silently taking each other in.

"Hey," Naruto said.

Naruto's eyes silenced Sasuke; they were blue like a clear sky. They were deep, with emotional scars he knew had not healed. Sasuke could see the pain in the boy's eyes, masked by an almost fake happiness. Sasuke suddenly broke free of Naruto's hold on him. He looked around to saw that everyone's eyes were on them. Sasuke flushed and turned quickly, walking away. Something about him was off.

Sasuke had only gone a few feet when he heard someone talk.

"What did you do to him Naruto?"

"I don't know," the blonde said shrugging.

_'Naruto_.' Sasuke thought. It had a nice ring to it.

Sasuke had never seen anyone who had looked like that before in his life. He was one of a kind with those deep blue eyes and sunny yellow hair.

.

.

_Damn Neji, he always needed a ride home after work_. Naruto thought as he drove to the bar that Neji was working at. Naruto arrived at the bar and saw drunk men stumbling around all of them coming from the direction of the bar.

Naruto parked his car and walked to the door of the bar. The doorman let him in seeing as he knew Naruto from the countless times Neji had pulled him into picking him up.

Naruto walked in and saw that the men were rowdier and louder then when he was normally in there. Naruto sang here when he had a free night for extra cash. The men loved his singing. They always tipped him big even though he always wore a considerably large amount of clothes for performing in a gay bar.

Neji saw Naruto and was relived. He hated working while Sasuke was dancing. The men were always so loud and horny; he hated it. Sometimes he regretted working in a gay bar. All of the straight bars were full though. The pay here was good and he didn't complain for that reason; though it didn't stop him from being rude to some of the men who hit on him.

Naruto was looking around to see what was making the men so rowdy. A raven-haired dancer. The same guy from before! He watched as the boy closed his eyes and danced provocatively to the pounding beat that was coming out of the bars' stereo.

"Ready to go home yet?" Neji asked coming up behind Naruto, who was watching the dancer intently.

Naruto grunted and Neji grabbed the boy's arm and started to pull him towards the door.

"Yeah, lets go,' Naruto said in monotone still watching the dancer out of the corner of his eye.

The car ride home consisted of Neji ranting about how frustrated he got with the men at the bar. Sometimes he could just shoot them. They arrived in front of Neji's place and he smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks for the lift Naru, by the way his name is Sasuke," Neji said before closing the door.

_'Whose name is Sasuke?'_Naruto asked himself but already knew who he meant. He knew that Neji had been referring to the dancing boy.

.

.

_Later that week_

Sasuke was walking down the isle of the grocery store. He was looking for something that looked fit to eat but wouldn't make him gain any more weight.

He couldn't find a lot of quick or easy foods and he strolled down the instant food isle when he saw a blonde with spiky hair piling ramen into his arms. Some of it was falling and he went over to help. He had no idea who it was, or why they wanted so much ramen, or even why they didn't get a basket or something. He picked up the few packages of ramen the boy had dropped and stood up. Bright blue eyes met his gaze; the same sky blue eyes that he had seen only a few days ago.

Sasuke looked at the packages of ramen in his hands. He didn't like it much but decided that he would get some for when he was rushing and couldn't cook supper.

.

.

Naruto had seen someone come up beside him and pick up the ramen that had fallen. He had first though that it had been a worker at the store but when the boy had stood up he saw that it was the raven**-**haired dancer.

"You're a good dancer," Naruto blurted out suddenly. Sasuke was taken aback by such a random comment.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Sasuke said and before the blonde could say anything he added, "You're a good singer."

"Thanks... how do you do it?" Naruto asked the dark-haired boy. Naruto couldn't help but ask. "I mean, I have a hard time singing in front of them and you dance so… provocatively in front of them and you don't hesitate."

"I would expect singing to be easier then dancing," was all Sasuke said before turning to walk to the check out. "You coming?" he asked over his shoulder. He knew the boy couldn't carry anymore and Sasuke was carrying some of his ramen so he could only follow.

"You never answered my question…" Naruto said trailing off when he saw Sasuke going the opposite way as him.

"I like to think of someone special and pretend I'm dancing only for them," Sasuke said paying and then walking away with his things leaving Naruto to think about what he'd said. He smiled. Naruto was kind of cute when he was in the right situation. Maybe that was why Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe that's why Naruto was the special person he "danced" for and maybe that's why he knew that he would see him again.

.

.

Naruto knew from Neji that Sasuke was dancing that night. He dressed appropriately for his destination. He didn't want to be the center of attention but he wanted to look good for Sasuke. He couldn't come up with a reason for this so he just didn't think about it. It was a very Naruto thing to do.

Naruto set off for the club. He could hear the music 3 blocks away and wondered why someone didn't complain.

Naruto smiled thinking about Sasuke. You didn't have to be gay to fall in love with his dancing; take Naruto for example.

Naruto found himself inside the club in no time at all and found a good spot in the front row. The show was about to begin...

.

.

To be continued...


	2. Little Brother

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Another chapter for you to feast your eyes on. And really, this chapter **is **a feast for your eyes... You'll see what I mean.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke was nervous. He didn't know why but his nerves weren't as solid as they normally were. What was wrong with him? It was like the first time he'd gone up dancing. He'd been petrified that they would laugh at him. He had been worried for nothing. It was now thanks to him that the bar was so popular. Any gay guy who liked having a good time would show up there and leave with a smile on his face; and most likely be drunk.

No matter what Sasuke did he just couldn't calm his nerves.

A thought popped into his head then, a picture really. A picture of the blonde boy named Naruto. What if he was there tonight? Sasuke wasn't about to let a little stage fright keep him from having a good show.

Sasuke walked over to the stereo that had a good dance cd in it and pressed play. Instantly there was a heavy beat filling the room and Sasuke let all of his tensions leave with the energy that he was using.

"Now's as good a time as ever to go on I guess," Sasuke said turning off the music and taking a sip of water before he walked out the door and onto the stage area.

--

The lights dimmed and everyone was silent for a moment. The curtains opened and a sexy Sasuke came out dressed in black, baggy, low cut pants and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. There was two inches of bare, pale skin in between the two pieces of clothing and Naruto swallowed the lump that was starting in his throat.

_So sexy_, he thought. Seeing Sasuke in that was enough to grasp anyone's attention.

A fast beat started and all the men around Naruto started whooping. Sasuke closed his eyes just as Naruto had done the first day that they had met. Sasuke started moving, slowly at first. Getting faster and faster as the beat sped up. Naruto and Sasuke could both feel the bass pumping from the speakers and it made the whole building shake. The hundred men jumping around and yelling at Sasuke probably weren't helping the situation either.

Sasuke had found his blonde the first moment he'd stepped up onto the stage. Not many people in the crowd had such brilliant blonde hair and he was glad. He was going to have some fun tonight; a little experiment had squeezed its way into his plans.

The men in the crowd stopped shouting for a minute as Sasuke leapt off the stage. He was headed straight for Naruto. He could feel the boy's presence and surprise. Sasuke smiled; he was going to get a positive reaction he knew it. _If only these stupid men would stop touching me,_ Sasuke thought as he walked over to Naruto. Walking was difficult at times since he was still dancing and some bold men kept getting in the way and trying to dance with him. Sasuke only had eyes for one guy in the crowd and he was almost there; almost reached _his_ Naruto.

Wait _his_ Naruto?

What was he thinking? He wasn't supposed to gay. He danced and he liked it; but that didn't mean he was gay. He liked girls. Come to think of it he hadn't liked a girl since… he'd never actually found a girl in Konoha that he actually liked.

Sasuke couldn't think of that now. He had reached Naruto and opened his eyes. He saw blue eyes looking at him in disbelief. He smiled and wormed his way closer to Naruto. He put both of his arms around Naruto and started grinding him. Both boy's closed their eyes and almost moaned; they were both pretty aroused just being so close to each other. Sasuke was a pro at dancing, Naruto really had to give it to him.

All around them the men were yelling again. This was one hot show that they wouldn't be forgetting.

This was Sasuke's first time getting off the stage to dance with someone from the audience and he was glad that he had. He'd never gotten this much pleasure from dancing before, especially not with a guy.

Naruto had never felt anything like this before. He wanted it to stop but he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to be released from it and yet he never wanted it to go away. He couldn't take the mixed feelings and he did the only thing his mind's reasoning would allow. He put a hand behind Sasuke's head and pulled his luscious lips closer. He covered them with his own and felt Sasuke stop moving.

Sasuke's body had frozen and the only thing moving now was his lips. He couldn't get enough of Naruto. He needed more, so he pulled Naruto closer and pressed their bodies together as much as possible. The men in the crowd were almost deafening now. It was all Sasuke and Naruto could do to ignore them as Naruto slipped both of his arms around Sasuke's neck loosely.

To say Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. He never would've thought that Naruto would do something like that in front of all those men. "Wanna give them a show they won't be forgetting soon?" Naruto said breathless from the long kiss the two had shared. Sasuke could only nod. He was out of breath and he wanted more. He didn't want to say anything because he was scared of what he might say.

Naruto took Sasuke by the shoulders and all the men close by groaned in disappointment. When they saw what the boys were doing, though, they stopped immediately. Naruto had pushed Sasuke up against the wall roughly and taken his wrists and held them up to the wall and out of the way. This left Naruto to squeeze Sasuke between him and the wall. For a moment Sasuke was lost but quickly regained his head and didn't like the position he was in. Not that it didn't feel good; he just didn't want to be the one up against the wall.

Naruto found himself pushed up against the wall and Sasuke quickly filled the space up between the two and continued kissing Naruto as, if not more, passionately then before. Naruto moaned into the other boy's mouth quietly when Sasuke pressed himself up against him. One small move could shatter all resolve and could possibly cause one of them to do something they normally wouldn't do.

Sasuke started moving his hands around; slowly at first and then he groped Naruto's hardness and made all the men shout in pleasure as Naruto moaned at the loss of Sasuke's body but at the ecstasy of the new feeling. Sasuke groaned at the sound of Naruto's moan. It was a hot moan and it aroused him even more. He couldn't take much more of this without ripping off all his clothes and taking the blonde right here and now.

Sasuke knew that he had to stop as much as he didn't want to. He knew that the blonde pressed against him didn't want to stop either. He could feel Naruto under him and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Sasuke could remember the spare tube of lube that was tucked away in his bag. He always forgot to take it out and was glad. He couldn't think very clearly and he was still kissing Naruto and the boy was groping him but he wanted more. He could tell that Naruto wanted more but he didn't know how much more he could take.

Then there was no more music and both of them were stunned for a moment. When did the music stop? All of the men were just silently watching them. Naruto and Sasuke blushed and slowly moved away from each other. Naruto went to find Neji and Sasuke went backstage to cool off. He wasn't done his show by far. He was paid good money to dance a lot.

"I never thought you'd swing both ways Naruto..." Neji said as he dried a glass. He placed the glass down and poured Naruto a beer. Naruto reached for his wallet and Neji held up a hand. "This one is on the house."

"Thanks Neji," Naruto said resting his forehead on the counter.

"So... are you interested in dancing with me?" a guy came up and asked Naruto.

"No thanks, I'm tired right now." Naruto said sadly. He glanced around for Sasuke but found no one resembling him. Naruto was surprised to see that there was loud music pulsing through the bar again and there were lots of guys dancing. The stage was empty so he knew that Sasuke was probably backstage preparing to dance again.

It hadn't been Naruto's idea for Sasuke to get down off the stage. So why was he regretting it?

.

.

"Sasuke... that was some intense dancing. Why don't you dance like that with me?" came a slow drawl from the darkness.

"We don't dance Itachi, we fuck." Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh Sasuke, don't be like that. I don't like it when you're cranky and I'm the one who pays you." Itachi said wrapping his arms around Sasuke, pressing himself against Sasuke's back. "You're so warm. Wouldn't you like to just drive yourself into that poor innocent blonde?" he said thrusting into Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted in disgust. "Anything that includes driving of anything I don't want to do with Naruto." Sasuke kept a face of stone.

"Oh Sasuke, when did it get like this? You used to appreciate me..." Itachi said.

"I appreciated you before you started forcing me to have sex with you," Sasuke said not daring to move an inch.

"I'm not forcing you. I'm paying you," Itachi said with a coy grin. "I own you little brother," he whispered in the raven's ear.

"For now," Sasuke said frowning. He was trying to find a way to escape Itachi's grasp.

"Why don't you go out and dance some more for the men. They pay more money when they're horny. And don't worry, I'll keep the bed warm for you when you're done your show." Itachi said giving Sasuke one final squeeze and then he was gone. Sasuke sighed and tried to block out Itachi's words.

.

.

The lights dimmed and the music stopped. All the men looked to the stage to see the curtains parting. They were all excited because they all knew what was coming. Naruto didn't really want to watch Sasuke but he looked up and didn't really think about it. It wasn't as interesting now. What made Sasuke stop? Was it just a way of making more money? Naruto didn't really want to know the answers because no matter what the answer it would just make things more complicated.

"Naruto, could you by any chance drive me home again tonight?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said unaware of what he was agreeing to.

What had he done?  
It didn't have to change things did it?  
He was straight and thats the way it was.  
Him and Sasuke could be friends, sure.  
That wasn't a problem; just no more kissing... or groping.

.

.

To Be Continued...


	3. Sasuke's Punishment

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Alright!! Another chapter for you to enjoy. I'm glad for the bit of attention this story has gathered. I am very happy with the way this chapter came out and I hope for many more.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke just wanted the torture to end. He didn't want to see Naruto looking so upset and for the first time in his life he wanted to get off the stage and just hide away where no one would find him. The stage was his outlet, but tonight he just wanted to run away. After the first act of the show, nothing would top it but the men still yelled at him and they tipped him well enough. Sasuke even had enough energy to take off his shirt and swing it around a little. There was no way to take off the chip on his shoulder that was a mile high. Itachi wanted him tonight, there was no escaping it. He was always rough and Sasuke could never get used to it.

It wasn't even an option for him to get used to it and just deal with life. There was no need for him to be owned by his brother. Sasuke just hoped that he could get away in time. Before something really bad happened to him or someone he cared about.

Sasuke watched Naruto for the rest of the show and when he got off stage he quickly scrounged up some paper and a pen and wrote down a small note. He walked by Naruto and slipped it into his hand. He looked confused but nonetheless put the paper in his pocket. Sasuke then went up to Itachi's home above the bar.

"Sasuke, I'm upset you didn't keep me waiting," he pouted. "Now I have no reason to punish you." There was a sly smile growing on his face as he advanced towards Sasuke. Sasuke, as always, kept still and allowed himself to be Itachi's sex slave for the night.

.

Sasuke was awakened by the sunlight in his eyes. And he was in pain. He had just woken up after a long nights work with Itachi. He had been especially rough last night, probably to punish him for being so close to Naruto. Sasuke wasn't allowed to have people close to him; it had been one of Itachi's conditions. Itachi had become his legal guardian after his parents had been murdered, by what Itachi said had been a robbery. Since then Itachi had been relatively nice for a couple years and Sasuke had even gone to school. But he wasn't allowed to have friends and he had easily gotten top marks in all his classes. Itachi hadn't been impressed by this only because his genius was greater then Sasuke's. Itachi was a prodigy, and Sasuke always came in second.

It seemed that Itachi needed him though. It's not like Itachi would dance for a crowd of gay men. In fact, Sasuke had never seen Itachi smile, let alone dance. For the past year or so Itachi had been making Sasuke do unspeakable things in his bedroom. Itachi was always watching him just move around the apartment. Even though Sasuke was only 17, Itachi was forcing him to stay and treating him like a child even though Itachi was only 21.

Sasuke sat up in his bed and looked around. His room was an off white and all he had for furniture was a bed and a dresser. Both were beat off and second hand but they were alright for now, until Sasuke could get away. Sasuke pulled the moth-eaten curtains closed and sighed. He walked (with difficulty) to the bathroom to wash up and face the day.

.

.

Naruto yawned and scratched his head. He rubbed his stomach and walked out to the kitchen to get some raman. The note was laying on the kitchen table and he looked at it like it was insulting him. He glared at it and had remembered the words perfectly. The note said:

_Naruto, I'm sorry._

_Sasuke_

What did Sasuke mean by that?

Was he sorry for dancing with him?  
Kissing him?  
Leading him on?

The more Naruto thought about it the more frustrated he got with Sasuke. Why couldn't he have said what he was sorry about? Was it that he regretted everything he did? Naruto just couldn't get his head around...

_'ooooo.. raman,'_ he thought as the kettle started to whistle.

.

.

_-A week later_-

Naruto got ready to go out to the grocery store to pick up some more raman because he had eaten his last one earlier that day. He could feel his stomach grumble with hunger. He walked very quickly to the store. When he reached the door he thought he saw someone that looked like Sasuke. They were walking away from him so he only saw their back. Forgetting his hunger temporarily he started to follow the figure in front of him. He didn't really want to follow anyone but he didn't even realized his feet had started moving until he walked out of the safety of the streetlight and into the darkness.

He was walking rather slow, just fast enough to watch the person but not be noticed by them. Naruto looked casually into the stores as he passed them. When he looked back the 'Sasuke figure' had vanished. _'Well that was a waste of time'_Naruto thought as he turned around to walk back to the grocery store. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned back to face his grabber.

He was amazed at how much this person looked like Sasuke. It was unbelievable. Did Sasuke have siblings?

"Hello, beautiful," the faux Sasuke said to him with a half smile on his face.

"Hi," Naruto said quickly.

"Why were you following me?" he said with a spark of interest in his eye.

"I thought you were someone else," Naruto said innocently but the comment struck a nerve in Itachi. "_So _this_is Sasuke's new boy toy, Naruto"_

"Are you looking for them? I could help you find someone," Itachi said to him like he was a child.

"No thank you, I wasn't really looking for him. I just thought..." Naruto said looking down twiddling his thumbs.

"You already said that..." Itachi said smiling kindly. "It seems you like the guy that looks like me," Itachi said trying to rope Naruto into coming back to his place.

"No I don't like him, not like that," Naruto said trying to back away from the man but unable to because of the iron grip on his arm.

"Don't say that. I know you and Sasuke have something going on," he said and leaned in closer. Naruto could smell his breath and it was magnificent and indescribable. Naruto felt a tongue swirl around sexually in his ear. "You'd like it," he heard in a raspy whisper.

"I doubt that. Please let me go," Naruto said trying to take his arm out of the larger man's grasp. He was starting to get nervous now and he wished that someone would come and save him.

"Aww... Naruto your no fun. Just one night?" Itachi said, he could feel the anger rising in his body, he tried to remain calm so he wouldn't scare the cute blonde.

"No," Naruto said not trying to disguise his voice anymore. He was still struggling to claim his arm back. His eyes widened automatically when he saw the man lean down again but this time he didn't stop at his ear. His mouth went down to Naruto's neck and he gently kissed it.

"But Naruto, Sasuke is only half as good as I am. I promise it will be a night to remember," he said as softly and lovingly as he could.

Naruto was caught off guard by his use of Sasuke's name. He hadn't heard it the first time and he was starting to freak out. He tore his arm out of the older man's grip and ran back the way he had followed the strange man.

.

.

Sasuke had seen everything that had gone on between Itachi and Naruto. He couldn't believe that Itachi would come on that strong. He knew that Naruto wouldn't like it and would run but he never expected Itachi to act as gentle and caring the way he did.

.

Itachi walked back to the alley where he had left Sasuke and Kisame. Sasuke had tears running down his face and he couldn't wipe them away because his hands were bound and he had a gag in his mouth. Itachi smirked evilly and stroked the underside of Sasuke's chin. "Oh, that Naruto. He is a feisty one." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tried to lunge at Itachi and attack him but Kisame had a strong hold on his arms. Sasuke knew better than try to kick his brother, that would result in much sexual whipping. Sexual to Itachi... punishment to Sasuke.

"Come little brother, lets go home," Itachi said to him. He glanced at Kisame and he nodded. Kisame untied Sasuke and ungagged him; then he pushed Sasuke to get him moving and they walked home in a group. Sasuke could feel more tears burning the back of his eyes but held them back. He also held back the urge to run after Naruto because he knew he wouldn't get two feet before Itachi or Kisame caught him. And then he would be punished. Sasuke resented the hold Itachi had over him. Sometimes he wished that he had died with his parents because the life he had was worse than any hell he could imagine.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
